PRIS Slighty Different
by PinkAngel19
Summary: What is Psycho Red, somehow discovered of Astronemas plans in A Rift Of The Rangers, what if he saved Psycho Pink from being destoryed after hearing Astronema talk to Ecliptor about Dark Specter. How will it affect the timeline?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character Saban own.

Summanry: PRIS: What if Psycho Red realized what was about to happen in "A Rift in The Rangers"? What if he made sure Psycho Pink wasn't destoryed on that day?

Chapter 1

Psycho Red, the leader of the Psycho Rangers had just walked into the main control room of Astronemas space ship. He noticed his fellow teammate, Psycho Pink growing in her monster form om the screen. Going behind a pillar so she wouldn't notice. He then noticed Ecliptor walking in from another entrance. It would have seem, that they wasn't aware of his presenance.

"The Pink Psycho Rangers are attacking the Power Rangers. Should I stop her?" he asked the Princess of Evil.

Psycho Red waited for her answer.

"No, shes got to be using a lot of Dark Specters energy, lets wait." said Astronema coldly.

What did Dark Specter have to do with it? Something did not feel right to him.

"Yes princess." said Ecliptor as he watched the battle with her.

Psycho Red realized Astronema knew something, but for now he had to go. He had to make sure Psycho Pink returned in one piece. He was upset she was attacking the Red Ranger. But he could not let her get destoryed, something told him to keep an eye on her. Teleporting to Earth, streaked in red energy. He also grew in his monster form but carefully hid himself nearby. Did the other Psycho Rangers knew what was happening? There was no time now, he had to make sure Psycho Pink took care of things. At the same time, make sure she left the Red Ranger live so he could kill him.

Meanwhile back on the ship. Astronema watched with a small grin on her face, Dark Specter was in for a big drain of his power.

"I will soon rule the entire universe." she thought. "Nothing can stop me, and then the Power Rangers will be dead."

Back on Earth, Psycho Pink used her tentacles to grab the Megawingers weapon and had it in her hands.

"What?" asked the Silver Ranger inside of his zord.

The next moment, Psycho Pink fired and the blast hit its Megaman Winger causing it to shake. If Psycho Red could grin, he would have. He still had no idea what Dark Specter had to do with her energy but for now, she was winning.

"Shes too powerful!" said the Blue Ranger inside the Mega Voyager.

"We should use the Mega V3 missle." suggested Cassie.

"No, wait." said Zhane from the MegaWinnger.

"Whats wrong?" asked Ashley, the Yellow Ranger.

"She may grab it with her tentacles, we need to distract her before we use it." said Zhane.

"Great idea, what do you have in mind?" asked Andros, the Red Ranger.

He knew Zhane had a plan in store.

"Leave it to me." said Zhane and moved the controls so his zord would charge at Psycho Pink.

She simpley used her tenctales to make sure the zord did not charge foward anymore. She was busy lining up the shot so she could take the zord down. The zords head turned to the other Mega Voyager.

"I got her, do it!" said Zhane.

Psycho Red knew he had to step in, but not yet, they would see him. Than they would probably retreat and he wanted to make an entrance. He saw the weapon loading into the holster and it got into postion. It just stood there for a moment, they have been having some trouble. He was thinking of leaving but something made him stay. Psycho Pink blast the Megawinger a lot of times. Zhange yelled as his zord recieved the damage.

"Hold on Zhane." said Ashley and she looked at her best friend. "Cas, convert the energy to weapons."

"You got it." said Cassie and did so and watched the power being tranfer. "Its working."

Psycho Red noticed the energy charge, he hid behind a mountain that was close enough to the battle. Rushing foward, he took out his sword and cut down the missle before it reached Psycho Pink. Everyone was competely surpised.

"Psycho Red!" said Andros, angry that he got in the way and saved Psycho Pink.

"What are you doing here?" asked Psycho Pink slamming the Mega Winngers weapon to the ground.

"Saving you, the missle would have destoryed you. You would have been a sitting duck." said Psycho Red.

"We can take on both of you!" changelled Andros.

"Please but for now, consider yourself lucky. Lets go Psycho Pink!" he ordered to her looking at her.

He charged and forced her to let go of the Mega Wingger.

"What are-" Psycho Pink started to demand, but Psycho Red hoisted her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Psycho Red ingored her, he looked at the zords and blasted both with his energy.

"I'll kill you later Red Ranger, count on it." he delcared as the helpless Mega Yoyager fell to the ground.

It would have been an easy target but he knew Astronema would go on the main fit of rage. And the other Psychos would be angry with him, if he killed all of them at once. Besides, he knew he couldn't hold Psycho Pink forever. Somehow, he held her in postion. He didn't care if she was angry, Astronema would have let her been destoryed. He had to get answers, teleporting away before Astronema could force them to leave. He decided to go somewhere else and get answers from Psycho Pink, but where?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Saban Characters.

Chapter 2

Psycho Red decided to remain on Earth but it was a abonded warehouse, set to be destoryed sometime in two years. He and Psycho Pink are no longer in their monster forms but in their psycho ranger form. Glancing around, he set Psycho Pink down, but placed her in a bear hug so she wouldn't escape. Nor she would go on the attack just yet, he then noticed her injury to her left visor (aka: The "Energy Shield" as she said in "A Rift In the Rangers" esipode.)

"Your energy shield.." he said. "The Power Rangers will pay..."

"Why do you care? I could take destoryed them if you hadn't stopped me." Psycho Pink said in a angry voice.

"Yeah, a fully charged missle and you just standing there? It would seem it was going to be the other way around." said Psycho Red.

"It was two against one!" said Psycho Pink.

"That is why I came, listen, I overheard Astronema talking and we can no longer trust her." said Psycho Red.

"What? What did you overhear?" asked Psycho Pink.

"I think she is using us to drain Dark Specters power so she can become queen of the universe. Think about, she kept interfeing when we was winning. I refuse to be her little red toy." said Psycho Red.

"I know what you are saying but what can we do? Her power is strong, she attacked you before." said Psycho Pink.

"I know, we will destory the rangers, but answer this. What will happen after we win, what will we do? There will be hardly anyone to kill." Psycho Red said.

"How should I know?" asked Psycho Pink. "Where are you getting at?"

_"I can't I am about to ask, but something is telling me to stay...why me?" _thought Psycho Red and said to Psycho Pink. "During or after the situation we are in, will you go out with me Psycho Pink?"

Psycho Pink just stared, did he actually say that? Psycho Red loosened his grip and gave her his energy, her "Energy Shield" is now repaired.

"Psycho Red, are you out of your mind?" she finally got the words out.

"Heh, why not? It will be better that way, besides, its hard to keep up with you "sweetie"." he joked with a laugh. "And I don't care what others would think, as long as it works out."

Psycho Pink told him about the fight with Psycho Yellow. Psycho Red let her go from the bearhug and placed his hands on his hips.

"Hmph, good help is so hard to find this days. It is annoying." said Psycho Red.

"Yeah, I know. But,..." she started. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime." he said. "You still yet have to answer my question."

Psycho Pink very quietly growled under her breath. But, something told her he was right about Astonema and answers was needed.

"Alright." she said to Psycho Red. "I'll date you."

Psycho Red felt himself smiling mentally, when he read the Red Rangers mind. He knew he had feelings for the Pink Ranger as well. However, he would date Psycho Pink because he wanted to. He hugged her and tried to give her a kiss, the two of them laughed when it didn't work.

"This will be interesting." the two thought at the same time.

Back on Astronemas spaceship,

Astronema watched the two on the screen. She missed them talking about her since she summoned the other three Psycho Rangers to the control room.

"Those two are going to date?" asked Psycho Yellow in disbelief, she was glad Psycho Pink was survived the fire and the battle.

"How irrating, Psycho Rangers don't date." said Psycho Blue angry. "What are they thinking?"

Astronema turned and faced them. Her evil hazel eyes glared at them.

"Don't worry about that, it won't last. They won't escape from my wrath if they dare want to betray me." she said.

"What should we do?" asked Psycho Black.

Astronema turned and looked at the screen, as long as they wanted to kill the Power Rangers. Than their "Dating" wouldn't matter to much, as long as they drained Dark Specters energy completely and then killed the Power Rangers. She would be queen and would be control. She would let them have their way for now, she turned to the other three Psychos.

"Bring them back and bring them here." she decided and watched the three depart.

Once out of earshot, she grinned and looked at Ecliptor.

"Psycho Red saving Psycho Pink was a nice decision. All five of them will continue to drain Dark Specters energy to nothing. It is only a matter of time now." she said.

"But princess, what if their "dating" interfer with your plans?" asked Ecliptor.

"I'm not worried, its like I said. I severally doubt it will last, that won't be the problem." said Astronema with an eerily calm in her voice.

Back at the abonded warehouse, Psycho Pink and Psycho Red was about to return to the ship.

"Lets go back to the ship, befor Astronema blows a fuse." said Psycho Red.

"Yeah, good idea." said Psycho Pink chuckling.

"We'll be the escorts!" said Psycho Black walking in the entrance.

"Do you think you two could talk without Astronema not knowing?" asked Psycho Yellow approaching from behind.

Psycho Blue is by her side, he gave an evil laugh.

"Do you think your "dating" will work?" he asked.

"That for us to know and you to find out!" said Psycho Red looking at them. "We don't need escorts, we was on our way back. Lets go Psycho Pink."

Psycho Pink nodded, and the two teleported away before the three Psychos could stop them. They looked at each other for a moment before teleporting back to the ship as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ant of the Saban characters.

Chapter 3

Back on the Astro Megaship, in the main control room. Andors kept thinking about what happened in the battlefield.

"Why did he just finish us off?" he wondered to himself outloud.

"I don't know." replied a voice from behind him.

Andros turned around and saw his girlfriend, Ashley Hammond. She walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Maybe its because he is the leader of the Psychos and he wanted to keep Psycho Pink alive?" she said.

"I never thought he would do something like that." replied Andros. "We was so close in destroying Psycho Pink, it would have made things a little bit easier."

"I know but we will win. Count on it." said Ashley kissing Andros on the forehead. "We should be grateful that we have time to repair the zords. I think we should check on how things are going."

"Yeah, and we should get to work. The faster we get repairs done, the better." said Andros breaking from Ashleys hug.

They head towards the elevator and once inside, start to head down.

Meanwhile, back on the Dark Fortress, Psycho Pink and Psycho Red walked into the main control room. Astronema was facing the screen. Ecliptor is standing by her side.

"You wanted to see us Astronema?" asked Psycho Red.

"Yes, I did." she simpley said turning to face. "Psycho Pink, why did you attack the Power Rangers alone? You know if Psycho Red didn't get involve, you'd be history. And you Psycho Red!" she faced him.

They looked at her but wasn't afraid nor did the flinch.

"Why did you stop the battle? You could have easily destoryed the Power Rangers." Astronema continued. "And I heard you talking about dating, it won't last. So don't even bother, Psycho Pink was foolish to agree."

"Astronema, to me, he deserves a chance..." Psycho Pink started to talk back.

Astronema quickly summoned her staff and tried to attack her with an energy attack but Psycho Red took the hit. Astronema just stared at them as Psycho Red stood up after moments from being attacked.

"I'll give you another chance, disobey me again and i'll destory you MYSELF! Leave me be!" she ordered and turned to Ecliptor giving him a wink.

Psycho Red and Psycho Pink walked back to their chambers.

"I swear, once the Power Rangers are destoryed..." Psycho Red grumbled in anger.

Just at the moment, Psycho Yellow walked in. Psycho Pink snarled in anger under her helmet. Psycho Red held Psycho Pink back so that a fight wouldn't break out on the ship.

"Well, well, well, looks whose back. Looks like you got off easy since you are not damaged and is now repaired." said Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Pink tried to break free from Psycho Reds grasp so she could strangle PsychoYellow by the throat.

"You traitor, we had a Ranger hostage but then you ruined everything!" yelled Psycho Pink in pure anger.

"My, such pure anger. Besides, the Yellow Ranger is mine for the killing." said Psycho Yellow calmly.

"You went against the deal!" snapped Psycho Pink who was almost free from Psycho Reds grasp.

Psycho Red, grabbed her by the waist and arm and held her close to him.

"First things first, we destory the Power Rangers. That is our mission and goal." said Psycho Red and Psycho Pink calmed down a little. "You can fight her when everything is done."

"Some leader you are." snickered Psycho Yellow.

"What?" bellowed Psycho Red.

Psycho Pink used her current postion he had her in, to stop him from charging at Psycho Yellow.

"Take your anger out on the Red Ranger." she said and Psycho Red smirked behind his helmet.

"Yeah." he said and then pointed to Psycho Yellow. "But then you are next."

"Knock it off, you three. At this rate, Astronema would never let us enter battle again if we can't act like a team." said Psycho Black as he and Psycho Blue entered the room.

The five nodded in agreement. Psycho Blue looked at Psycho Red. "So, when are you going to let go of Psycho Pink?"

Psycho Pink and Psycho Red looked at each other, feeling very slightly embrassed. He let her go but she stood by his side anyways. Days later, Astronema called the Psychos to the control room.

"Its time to attack the Power Rangers again. Lure them out." she calmly said.

The Psychos simpley noded and headed back down to Angel Grove for another battle. They began blasting at buildings, street lights, chairs, tables, etc. at the plaza. People was running everywhere, trying to get to safety. Psycho Pink smirked, this was going to be great, Today could be the day, the Power Ranger breathed their last breath of air. Walking beside her was Psycho Blue, she loath the fact the Psycho Yellow was standing beside him.

"Psycho Rangers." called the Blue Rangers voice came from behind them.

"Ah-ha!" exclamied Psycho Blue as he and the other Psycho Rangers turned around.

The Power Rangers, minus the Silver Ranger was running toward them but stopped a good distance.

"Looking for us?" asked the Blue Ranger, he already knew what that answer would be.

"Oh, espcially you, blue ranger." said Psycho Blue.

"Well, here I am, lets see what you got!" changelled the Blue Ranger.

"Hyah!" said Psycho Black slaming his arm foward and the other Psycho did the same.

The Rangers circled each other and when they stopped, Psycho Red grinned behind his helmet.

"Ready to be destoryed?" he asked his enemies.

"Alright guys, lets stick to the stragety." said the Blue Rangers to his teamates.

"Yeah!" said the Red, Pink, Yellow and Black Rangers unsion.

They charged into battle and at that moment, so did the Psycho Rangers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Saban characters.

Chapter 4

The fight was not pink vs pink, or red vs red like the Psycho Rangers had excpected. Instead, the Black Ranger fought against the Blue Psycho Ranger, Pink Ranger fought against Psycho Yellow, Red Ranger fought against the Pink Psycho Ranger, Yellow against fought against Red Psycho Ranger, Blue Ranger fought against the Black Psycho Ranger.

Psycho Pink growled silenty has she fought against the Red Ranger. She knew if she tried to aim for her counterpart for a surprise attack, she may have been on the receiving end of a surprise attack herself. She blocked a roundhouse kick and slammed her fist into his back. He fell foward and Psycho Red and her glanced at each other. She couldn't tell his reaction of her fighting against his counterpart but he turned and sidekicked the Yellow Ranger in the gut who stumbled back. It was too awkard for them, they need to distraction so the fight would be as it was meant to be. Looking at Psycho Yellow, who was having very slight trouble against the Pink Ranger. Each Psycho Ranger read the mind of their counterpart mind so they will know how they will think. So, if they thought of a attack move, it would be easy to counter. She heard Psycho Blue who was nearby.

"These rangers are wising up." he said simpley.

"You mean we're winning, huh?" asked the Black Ranger as the two fought, Psycho Blue gave an evil mechinal laugh.

"Thats what you think!" he laughed even more. He rammed his fists into the Black Ranger and beat him down, then rammed his elbow into his stomach. He looked up. "Blue Ranger! You're mine!"

Psycho Pink reached behind her as the Red Ranger was going to attack from behind. She slammed him foward and she rammed her foot on his gut. She then heard Psycho Blue say after another laugh. "Now, thats more like it!"

Psycho Pink saw Psycho Red running towards them and started a charge attack on her counterpart. Just when Psycho Red and Psycho Pink was going past each other. He very quickly gave her a small "kiss" on the forehead and whispered "Thank for letting me kill the Red Ranger, girlfriend.".

No one saw or heard that but Psycho Pink blushed a little under her helmet and felt a smile. This battle was going to be perfect. She reached the Pink Ranger and roundkicked her into the side of a car. Psycho Pink then kick her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her.

_"Geez, where did she get the sudden burst of energy?" _thought the Pink Ranger as she tried to block and counter the attacks.

Psycho Pink slammed her to the ground and looked at Psycho Red. She pulled out her bow and arrow (her attention back on the fight.) and pinned the Pink Ranger to the ground. She then loaded her arrow once again and aimed it at the Pink Rangers heart. Through the end of his visor, the Red Ranger saw this.

"Cassie, get out of there!" he shouted, managing to push Psycho Red aside for a moment. The Red Ranger jumped and pulled out his blaster.

Psycho Red saw this but saw the Red Ranger pull the trigger.

"Psycho Pink, use your arm to protect your energy shield!" he called.

Psycho Pink did so, not understanding why but did when the blasts caused her to move away from the Pink Ranger. She stood up and smiled behind her helmet. Psycho Red attacked the Red Ranger with his energy causing him not being able to help the Pink Ranger. Psycho Pink jumped in the air with a new arrow and aimed for the Pink Rangers heart once again. The Red Psycho Ranger contunied his fight with the Red Ranger, making sure there was no one stopping Psycho Pink.

Back on the ship, Astronema watched the Blue Ranger about to be destoryed by the Blue Psycho Ranger. The Silver Ranger had arrived and tried to fight Psycho Blue but was easily beatened. When the screen changed from the fight, to Dark Specter. He was weakening from the energy drain the Psycho Rangers was causing.

"Astronema." he said causing her to slightly jump, but he did not notice. "My power is being drained right now, find those who are doing it."

"Immeadilty." she said and the screen turned black.

She walked to Ecliptor.

"Stop the Psychos now." she then ordered.

"Yes, princess." he said with a nod and looked at some Quantrons nearby and pointed at them. "You four, come with me."

The Quantrons followed him.

Back at the battle, Psycho Blue was about to deliver the final blow. When all of a sudden, he disappeared out of thin air. Psycho Yellow disappeared and Psycho Red motioned Psycho Pink to stop. She did, seeing how he helped her before but didn't understand why. She landed on the roof of the car, Psycho Red joined her after delivering one last blow to the Red Ranger. Moments later, they disappeared as well, he knew Astronema would get in the way. So that is why, he made Psycho Pink stop the attack, he didn't want the energy to backfire when she was going to be forced back. He trusted she would keep the energy under her control, but he didn't want her to take the chance.

The Red Ranger got up and freed the Pink Ranger and helped her stand up.

"Where'd they go?" he asked.

"It looks like we're all ok. TJ?" asked the Black Ranger and the four rangers turned around.

Zhane had sat up the Blue Ranger who was badly hurt.

"I don't know, everythings dark." said the Blue Ranger who fell into a world of dark in his eyes.

"Lets get him back to the ship." said the Red Ranger and they teleported away.

At the Megaship, TJ is carried in the infirmary by his friends, they hook him up to the machines. While he slept, he dreamt of the fight with the Psycho Rangers. It woke him up and he shot up like a dart, in a defense stance. Ashley who was looking at the monitors, spun around and held him from jumping completely out of the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, its ok." she said as the others stopped him as well.

"I was dreaming Blue Psycho Ranger was attacking me." TJ said.

"It wasn't a dream, he put you in here." said Zhane.

TJ had a headache and had a bandage on his forehead. "The plan...it didn't work." he tried to get out of bed but Andros, Cassie and Carlos stopped him.

"Nuh-nuh-nuh. You relax, we're working on a new plan." said Andros and he and Carlos left the room.

Cassie patted his stomach gentely after setting TJ back on the bed. "Yeah, you get some rest."

Zhane patted him on the shoulder. "You're gonna need it."

On the Darkfortress, in their room. The Psycho Rangers were furious about Astronemas decision to force them to retreat, again.

"I could have destoryed the blue ranger, but she stopped me!" said Psycho Blue angry.

"Why would Astronema let us attack?" asked Psycho Black.

"It makes no sense." said Psycho Pink, even though she and Psycho Red have their thoughts. For now, they would keep it, to themselves.

"Does she think we are her toys?" asked Psycho Red turning around and looking at his hands.

Psycho Blue growled in anger and turned him to face him. "I am not a toy, I am a Psycho Ranger! And I going to destory the Blue Rnger with Astronema or without her!" he delcared.

Ecliptor heard from the door and walked to Astronema who wasn't that far. Yet, the Psycho Rangers couldn't hear them.

"They're angry, they'll go after the rangers by themselves." he said to Astronema.

"Excellent, the bigger the energy they burn...the better." said Astronema with a grin.

Psycho Pink noticed this but couldn't hear what they said. She would probably tell Psycho Red later.

"I agree." said Psycho Black which caused her to look and get back into the talk again. "We won't let them slip through our grasp again." Psycho Pink nodded in agreement.

Psycho Yellow, Blue and Black left to train. Astronema and Ecliptor went back to Astronemas chamber to dicuss about their plans in destorying Dark Specter and the Power Rangers in one blow. Psycho Pink looked at Psycho Red.

"I saw Ecliptor talking with Astronema." she said and Psycho Red faced her.

"What?" he asked.

"I couldn't hear what they was talking about, but Astronema agreed with whatever he said. She grinned and then looked at us." continued Psycho Pink.

"Listen, on the next battle...don't go." he said after thinking a moment. "I want you to stay and keep an eye on Astronema, but don't get caught."

"Something tells me she will be expecting it somehow. You managed to eavesdrop because she wasn't expecting it. However..." started Psycho Pink.

"Yeah, we need proof that she is up to no good. We must prove to the others, that Astronema is only using us for her own games. And we need to find out how Dark Specter is involved in this." said Psycho Red. "I was summoned from the monster planet to fight the rangers but I don't trust Astronema one but. During the next fight, stay close enough where I can see you but don't make Astronema wonder what is going on."

"Alright." Psycho Pink said with a nod. "What will you do now?"

Psycho Red wondered. "How about I watch you during arrow pratice?" he suggested. "It'll give us something to do."

"Well, its something. Investaging on Astronema right now, isn't a good idea." said Psycho Pink.

"I know, lets go to the target pratice then." said Psycho Red and the two left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Saban characters.

Chapter 5

Back on the Megaship, TJ has called in the other rangers to the main control room. He thought up a plan and he told DECA to tell them it was urgent. Once there, TJ smiled and had a can of spray paint in his hands.

"Whats going on? DECA said it was urgent." said Zhane as he walked in the room with his best friend Andros.

"I know how to beat them." said TJ.

"How?" asked Ashley.

"Watch." said TJ opening the can of paint.

There was a chess board and on it had action figures of the Power Rangers and Psycho Rangers. TJ spryaed the Power Rangers and the red,pink,yellow and black turned into blue. The others laughed and regonized his plan.

"Great job TJ." said Alpha.

"Now they won't know our true colors." TJ said with a grin.

Back on the Dark Fortress,

Psycho Pink was at target pratice and Psycho Red watched two feet away from her. After successfully hitting the targets, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Psycho Pink asked and turned her head to look at him.

"Not all targets will stand still and anything can happen in battle." Psycho Red replied. "Lets say you have one chance to strike down the pink ranger but is held back. You have enough time to fire one arrow before being full restrained temporaily. What do you do?"

"It easy." said Psycho Pink.

"Show me then." Psycho Red responded.

He tried to grab Psycho Pinks right arm but she dodged and another target with Pink Rangers head appeared. An arrow appeared in Psycho Pinks hand and she quickly aimed and fired. The arrow flew sharply and it struck the Pink Ranger target right on the bullseye once again. At that moment, Psycho Red grabbed hold of her right arm and pinned it behind her back.

"Excellent." he said.

He got in front of her after letting her go. He smirked and pinned her arms again and held her close to him. He placed his chin on top of her helmet. She freed her arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It seems it is taking us longer to kill the Power Rangers because of Astronema." said Psycho Pink angry.

"I know, we won't worry about her. Once the Power Rangers are dead, we'll live our lives to the extreme." said Psycho Red.

He pulled Psycho Pink a little and pulled out a box. He got on one knee and looked at her.

"Psycho Pink, I was wondering something..." he took by the right hand as he spoke."

_"What is Psycho Red doing? I need seen him act like this before. Is he..." _thought Psycho Pink but her thought was interputed.

"Psycho Pink, will you-" Psycho Red started to ask.

"Astronema wants us to go back to Angel Grove." said Psycho Yellow as she walked in.

Psycho Red quickly stood up and nodded. He was going to ask Psycho Pink the question of a lifetime but Psycho Yellow had to ruin his moment.

"Understood." he said contaning his anger for the battlefield. "Lets go!"

He left the training room and Psycho Pink started to follow. Psycho Yellow grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face her.

"I don't know what is going between you and Psycho Red. But don't let it get be the reason you fight so patheic." said Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Pink flipped Psycho Yellow to the ground. Psycho Yellow stood up and blocked Psycho Pinks uppercut but Psycho Pink countered with a left forearm into her gut. Psycho Yellow stumbled back and Psycho Pink felt someone drag her away.

"You two are suppose to fight the Power Rangers, not each other." said Psycho Red.

Psycho Blue and Psycho Black restrained Psycho Yellow. The girls growled but looked away from each other.

"We should go you guys, before Astronema figures out what is going on." said Psycho Blue.

"Right." said the four Psycho Rangers in unsion.

The girl psychos was let go and all five streamed away from the training room back to the Palza of Angel Grove. Once there, they begun their attack and all the citzens there quickly ran away. However, in front of them the Blue Power Ranger appeared.

"Hey, there you guys are. I've been looking all over for you guys." he said folding his arms.

"Well, thats just perfect. Cause there nothing else we want to see than the Blue Ranger." said Psycho Blue.

"Well, you're in luck." came a voice nearby and another Blue Ranger appeared but his voice was that of the Red Ranger.

"What? Two Blue Rangers?" asked Psycho Blue and the other Psychos tried to figure out what was going on.

"Make that three!" came another mansvoice as a thrid blue ranger appeared. Unknown to them, it was the black ranger, Carlos.

"Four!" came Cassie, the Pink Ranger but also dressed like the Blue Ranger.

"Five!" said Ashley, the yellow ranger but dressed up like the Blue Ranger.

They landed and the five "Blue Rangers" looked at the confused Psycho Rangers but Psycho Blue growled in anger.

"Its a trick." he said.

The five "Blue Power Rangers" got into the fighting postion at the same time.

"Five blue power rangers and only one blue psycho rangers. Now what are you going to do?" asked TJ.

Psycho Blue gave an evil, mechinal laugh.

"Thats easy, I'll just kill you all!" he declared, summoning his Psycho Ax and charged foward.

The five "Blue" Rangers got into fighting stance again and charged foward into battle as well. Psycho Yellow snuck away from the four Psychos and landed on one of the buildings nearby to watch to see if the Yellow Ranger would show herself. If she did, she would attack from above like a hawk.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Saban characters.

Chapter 6

During his charge, Psycho Blue summoned his Psycho Ax and grinned behind his helmet. It was some time for some blue ranger mashing and he was going to enjoy every moment. He reached the first blue ranger and slashed through him like butter. He should have mental noted of the ax he had but he was to busy enjoying himself as he attacked the second blue ranger with his ax as well. He quickly attack the others who fell when struck. However, his teammates didn't like this one bit. Psycho Red had already summoned his Psycho Sword and pointed it towards the battle.

"I know one of you have to be the Red Ranger, I will find out myself!" he declared and charged in the fight.

"Not without me!" declared Psycho Black as well charging in the battle as well. He didn't summon his Psycho Rod.

Psycho Pink watched the attack the blue rangers. After a moment, she also jumped on the building and looked down on the fight.

"You must be the red ranger." she heard him say and looked down; she noticed he had a blue ranger pinned with his sword.

"Wrong guess." she heard that blue ranger say pushing him back. Psycho Red stumbled back for a split moment.

She looked at Psycho Black who pinned another Blue Rangers arm behind the back. "Which one are you?" he demaded.

"I'm the blue ranger...hahaha..." said that blue ranger and Psycho Black tossed the ranger harshly to the ground.

Only two with womens voices, she knew one of them had to be the pink ranger. But both were occupied at the moment by Psycho Red and Psycho Black who believed that ranger was their counterpart ranger. She decided on what she should do next. She then heard Psycho Yellow laugh.

"When they're all done, I'll find you yellow ranger." and with that said, Psycho Yellow and she disappeared.

Psycho Pink decided to best to join the fight, she took one of the rangers away from Psycho Blue who growled at her.

"Drop that attitude, there is only one blue ranger but the others are disgusing themselves as the blue ranger. So, they will try to confuse us." she said.

Psycho Blue attack the other two blue rangers.

"Huh?" he knew that much, but this couldn't go on forever. He had to know which one was the real blue ranger.

Psycho Pink kicked the blue ranger in the knee and he/she fell on the left knee. Psycho Pink then knocked him/her down on the side and stomped on the side.

"This is hopeless, blue ranger could be any one of them!" she heard Psycho Blue said.

Psycho Red and Psycho Black stopped attacking and looked at him. Psycho Pink was about to say something when the real blue ranger pulled out his Astro Gun and attack all four, the surpsie attack knocked them all down for the moment. Two other "Blue Rangers" joined him. The placed their hands on his fist, they got the advantage for the moment.

"Great work TJ." said Andros.

They five each others high fives when they heard thunder crackling and looked up. Lightning bolts came down from the sky and it struck everyone in the battle. The Psycho Rangers was just dazed and quickly stood up. They noticed another Psycho Ranger approaching.

"What?" asked Psycho Blue.

The Psycho Ranger was in pure view, desipte of the flames of fire that was made. The difference in color that his color was silver.

"Who is that?" asked TJ.

"Yes." said the Silver Psycho Ranger and struck his own fighting pose. "I'm the Silver Psycho Ranger and I'm here to destory the Power Rangers. Once and for all!"

The Blue Power Rangers started to get up and in their fighting stance.

"Dream on, the rangers are ours!" said Psycho Black pointing his finger at him.

Psycho Silver summoned his Psycho Silverazier and pointed it at the Psycho Rangers. Psycho Pink growled from behind her helmet, something about him didn't seem right. Astronema would have told them about this...would she?

"You dare to agruee with me? You have no idea who you're messing with do you?" Psycho Silver said in a calm voice. "Now listen up, they are mine!"

With that, he jumped and attack the first blue ranger in his path.

"What's he doing!" asked Psycho Blue.

Psycho Silver just attacked the other blue rangers.

"I won't let him have the Red Ranger, he's mine!" growled Psycho Red.

"And theres no way he taking the black ranger from me. Huh!". said Psycho Black angry.

"He won't get away with this! The pink ranger is mine to destory!" added Psycho Pink in anger as well.

Psycho Blue growled in anger and clinched his fist. "Who does this guy think he is!"

Psycho Silver then knocked down two more Blue Rangers and they fell to the ground.

"We've got to stop him!" delcared Psycho Red and he charged foward and Psycho Black charged as well.

Psycho Pink also followed them and got in their fighting stance. Psycho Silver looked at them.

"Those are our rangers!" delcared Psycho Red.

"Hands off!" added Psycho Black.

The three turned around just as Psycho Blue attacked them with his energy. The three fell to the ground but quickly sat up.

"I'll handle Psycho Silver, you three - get out of here!" said Psycho Blue with his weapon drawn out once again.

"You'll regret this!" said Psycho Black as he stood up.

"If thats your wish, so be it!" said Psycho Red as he and Psycho Pink stood up.

"You're on your own." Psycho Pink declared.

The three disappeared from the battlefield leaving Psycho Blue all alone on the battlefield. He glared at Psycho Silver and pointed his finger at him.

"As for you..." he said with anger in his voice.

"Ah-ah-ah, its not nice to point." said Psycho Silver pointing at him.

"Oh, I'll show you "nice"." said Psycho Blue placing his hand on his forehead and lunged it foward.

A strong, hard mist struck against Psycho Silver and he was thrown aside. Andros was standing and looked at Psycho Blue and noticed his approach toward him. Psycho Blue gave an evil laugh has he was about to attack.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me." he said.

"Oh, really?" asked TJ from a different direction.

Psycho Blue turned around and saw the Blue Ranger jump on Psycho Silvers shoulder. He jumped and landed and airal assualt with his ax and it struck Psycho Blue on right left visor and he fell in pain. His left visor is severally damaged. The other Power Rangers joined the Blue Ranger and the Silver Psycho Ranger.

"It can't be!" Psycho Blue said sitting up and at the moment.

The red, pink, black and yellow rangers returned to their own colors. Psycho Blue stood up and glared at them behind his helmet.

"You're no Psycho Ranger." Psycho Blue declared at Psycho Silver as he stood up.

Psycho Silver removed his helmet and his face was Zhane, the Silver Power Ranger.

"You're right." said Zhane.

Pyscho Blue growled in anger and slammed his fist to his side.

"I'm not a Psycho. And right now, when its six against one. I'm glad, I'm not standing where you are." continued Zhane pointing his finger at Psycho Blue.

Psycho Blue just scoffed.

"Really? How about you?" he changelled and blasted them with another energy attack.

Zhane and the Blue Ranger doged while the others was plumted to the ground. The two rolled rat and got in their fighting postion once again.

"Lets see what you got!" Psycho Blue changelled.

Zhane held out his morpher and lunged it foward with it still in his hand, and yelled "Lets Rocket!"

The next moment, he morphed in the Silver Ranger. The Blue Ranger summoned his Astro Gun.

"Alright." he said and the Silver Ranger summoned his Silver Silverazier and put it in gun mode.

"Lets do this!" the Silver Ranger finished and the both of them charged at Psycho Blue.

Psycho Blue got in his fighting stance but was hammered with the gun shots as the two charged foward. Blue Ranger jumped in the air and yelled "Astro Ax!" and his weapon appeared in his hand and he landed an areial attack. Silver Ranger switched his gun back into blade mode and yelled "Super Silverazier!" and also did an areial attack. Psycho Blue, damaged from the visor fell into a big explsion.

However, on the Dark Fortress,

Astronema was watching the fight and stepped foward.

"Psycho Blue isn't done fighting yet rangers." she said calmly and turned to Ecliptor. "Fire the Sattlellasers!"

"As you command." said Ecliptor as he pressed a button on the consule.

The Dark Fortress sattellasers fire towards earth and it struck Psycho Bue, making him grow in his monster form.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Saban characters.

Chapter 7

On the Dark Fortress, Psycho Pink leaned against one of the walls of the room.

"I wonder how Psycho Blue is holding up." she said under her breath.

"Don't worry about him, he wanted to be left alone remember?" said Psycho Red reminding her of what he said. "Hes a big boy who made his own decisions."

He walked up to her and pulled out the same small box he had before. Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black looked him wondering what he was going to do. Psycho Pink stood up straight and looked at him. Psycho Red got on one knee again and opened the box with his left hand, inside was a ring. Pink jewels was on the middle, you could easily tell the jewels wasn't fake and the band part was gold.

"Psycho Pink, will you marry me?" Psycho Red asked and he knew she was going to ask why so soon. "I know this is sudden but, judging by the way things were going-"

Psycho Pink put her finger on his helmet and he didn't say anything else.

"Despite the quickness, yes, I will but we won't be able to have a honeymoon." said Psycho Pink.

"I know but as long as the marriage is finalized, we could worry about that honeymoon later. Once the Power Rangers are no longer around." said Psycho Red as he stood up. He placed the ring on her left hand on her wedding finger. He gave her a second ring to give to him, he knew there would be no more time for ring shopping so he just took it while on the battle from a ring store nearby.

"But Astronema won't let you two have a wedding." said Psycho Black.

"You two must have lost it." said Psycho Yellow.

"Don't worry about it." said Psycho Red and a ant alien dressed in pastor clothing came in. "I called him before we entered the battle."

Psycho Red and Psycho Pink faced towards him.

"Are there any witness to this marriage?" the ant spoke.

Psycho Black remained silent for a moment but spoke "We are."

The ant looked at them and nodded. Psycho Black knew it would best if Psycho Blue was there but forcing him out of battle...would make Astronema suspicious.

After all the words was said, the ant asked Psycho Pink if she would marry Psycho Red desipte everything that may happen. She nodded and agreed and the ant asked Psycho Red if he would do the same for her. Psycho Red said "yes" while keeping visual on Psycho Pink.

"I prounce you, husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." said the ant and Psycho Red "kissed" Psycho Pink and the ant left before causing any unwanted attetion from outside the room.

They looked at the screen in their room (Astronema just put it in there.) and saw the Psycho Blue in his monster form and grew giant size. Psycho Red secertly flirted and held Psycho Pink close while watching.

"He better just kill the Blue Ranger." she grumbled and Psycho Red knew they would have to wait and see. If Psycho Blue betrayed them, than he would not get away with it.

On Earth, Psycho Blue just used his freeze breath to trap the Mega Voyager in ice. Inside, the Power Rangers was trying to find a way to free the zord.

"We're losing control." said Andros.

"I got him!" said Zhane in the Mega Winger and had Psycho Blue in a arm submission move.

Psycho Blue escaped and attacked the zord with as a venage. Inside the Mega Voyager, the rangers was hard at work trying to find a way to free the zord.

"The controls aren't responding." said Andros.

"Oh no, all systems are shutting down." said Ashley.

"He's trying to freeze us." said Andros.

"Wait, adjust the thremeter." said TJ.

"Right, I sure hope it works." said Andros turnning the control on.

Psycho Blue was too busy attacking the Mega Winger, he didn't realize the Mega Yoyager was heating up and the ice was melting.

"We're back to normal tempature, turn the meter down." said Andros.

"Right." said Carlos.

"Wait, if we keep the heat up...we can channel the access into the lasers." suggested TJ.

Psycho Blue turned around and charged to attack the zord. But before he could reach the zord, its lasers, fully charged attacked him first and he was sent stumbling backwards.

"Alright!" cheered Zhane and its weapon came out (I think it is the weapon that merges with the Mega Voyager, I can't remember clearly.) and the Mega Yoyager attachted to it and started to fly in the air and at Psycho Blue. Its Mega V3 missle was already out and once its target was in range, the rangers fired it. Psycho Blue didn't have time to get out of the way, he was struck down in a explosion. The Power Rangers celebrated this.

Back on the Dark Fortress, the Psycho Rangers was angry and decided to confront Astronema. Psycho Red let go of Psycho Pink and walked into the bridge where she was standing there. Astronema knew what had happened but felt no emotion, she knew a lot more energy was drained from Dark Specter.

"If you knew what happened than why-" started Psycho Pink when all four was side by side.

"You knew he wanted to do it alone, just like you Psycho Pink. You was lucky that Psycho Red saved you but Psycho Blue paid the price." said Astronema coldy not turning around. "But if another of you attacks without my permssion..." she turned her head and gave them a icy cold glare."...I'll make sure that you suffer that same fate! I want to be alone now."

Psycho Pink felt something move in her body, she walked out with the other Psycho Rangers following. Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black teleported somewhere else and Psycho Pink went back to their room. Psycho Pink sat down on the floor and felt her inside move slightly again. She noticed Psycho Red looking at her from the doorway, she wondered if she should tell him. Decding not to since Astronema would return to her chambers at any moment, she got up and watched him leave the hallway. Her insides began to move again and she knew she had to do something. Sneaking out, she went to a planet where she had had been before. (The planet that was shown in the first ep of PRIS, where Andros won the cards from Darkconda.) She transformed into her monster form and went into a building with the sign "Hosiptal". The fish doctor looked at her and eyes her curiously.

"Psycho Pink, how may I help you?" he asked.

Psycho Pink knew she couldn't believe what she was gonna ask. The ring did cut her a little bit and she was sure Psycho Red tried it on before her, as to make her it would fit her finger.

"Do you know those things...women take to see if the will...you know...give..." Psycho Pink found herself trailing in words. She knew had to pull herself together but it bothered her for some reason.

The fish doctor went to the medical cabinet and pulled out a box.

"We got these in today so you are in luck, but why would you..." he started to ask but noticed her ring. "I see, congrulations, I hope it is true cause it will be something else."

"Thanks." Psycho Pink said and quickly left the Hosiptal and snuck back on the Dark Fortress.

She was no longer in her monster form. No one noticed she was gone and she went into a dark area and minutes later, after taking the device out of the box. She walked out of the dark to look at the results.

"Oh no, why now?" she grumbled. "This can't be happening..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Saban characters.

Chapter 8

"Can't believe what?" Psycho Reds voice made her jump.

She turned and looked at him.

"Psycho Red..." said Psycho Pink. She paused for a moment til he was by her side. "I snuck out so I will find out why my body is moving on the inside."

"What are you talking about?" Psycho Red asked.

"I'm..." Psycho Pinks voice trailed for a moment. "Psycho Red, I'm pregant."

There was an akward pause for a few moments and Psycho Red started to laugh. Psycho Pink showed him the results and the laughed stopped.

"But...how?" Psycho Red started to ask.

"I don't know, but I plan on sneaking out again to go back to the hosiptal. So the baby can be born." Psycho Pink said. "I better go now."

"I'll go with you, Astronema is talking with Ecliptor right now. Better go now while we still have the chance." Psycho Red said.

"What about Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black?" Psycho Pink asked.

"Whats going on?" Psycho Yellow said as she and Psycho Black approached them.

"I need to take Psycho Pink to the hosiptal, so she can deliver the baby." Psycho Red said now showing the results.

"We better go then." Psycho Black, completely surprised that Psycho Pink will have a baby.

"When we reach the planet, we need to transform into our monster forms." Psycho Red ordered and the three Psychos nodded.

Psycho Pink held her stomach for a moment but managed to teleport away with her husband and teammates. Back on the planet, Psycho Red is carrying Psycho Pink in the control room. The fish doctor leads them to a room reserved for Psycho Pink. He knew she would come back. Psycho Red stood by his wifes side and held her by the hand. Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black stood at the doorway but was still inside the room. The fish doctor put on his gloves and his power activated. Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black walked in the room to get a better look.

"What are you going to do?" Psycho Red asked, protective of his wife. "This won't hurt her, will it?"

"No, I'm just gonna summon the baby out of her. It won't hurt her, I've done it before." said the fish doctor.

The light surrounded above Psycho Pink who held Psycho Reds hand and held it tight.

"I'm here." said Psycho Red.

The light became bright and the Psychos shielded their eyes and heard a baby cry. The light dimmed and the fish doctor grinned and gave Psycho Pink a tan blanket. Inside had her and Psycho Reds child.

"I don't believe this actually happened..." said Psycho Yellow.

"I agree." came Astronemas voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned and saw her and Ecliptor standing there.

"Astronema." said Psycho Red summoning his sword and pointed at her.

"Psycho Red, what are you doing?" asked Psycho Black.

"Calm down, I knew everything Psycho Red. The marriage and the baby. You should me more credit than that." said Astronema coldly.

"If you knew than why did you allow it?" asked Psycho Yellow.

"I didn't think it would work out. I am surprised Psycho Pink gave birth." said Astronema. "Aren't you going to let us see it?"

Everyone turned towards Psycho Pink who unraveled the tan blanket from the baby.

"This should be interesting." said Astronema.

The baby looked like Psycho Pink but the pink was red and the arms was like her fathers, except it was black. It had the vines from the arm like her mom and looked like her with some triats from the dad.

"Congrulations, its a girl." said the fish doctor.

"A girl, what should we name her?" asked Psycho Pink to Psycho Red.

"Good question...I don't know..." Psycho Red said.

"We'll figure out the name later...right now we need to get back to the ship." said Astronema.

The baby looked at Astronema and began to cry.

"You're frightening my baby." Psycho Pink protested holding the child close, she then looked at Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black. "Will you two be the godparents of our baby?"

"Sure." Psycho Black said.

"Alright." Psycho Yellow said with a nod.

Psycho Pink looked at Ecliptor.

"When we enter in battles with the Power Rangers, will you look after the baby...you know...baby sit?" she asked.

Ecliptor just gave a nod and recieved a glare from Astronema. Ecliptor didn't care, he raised Astronema when she was left on his front doorstep. He raised her as his own so helping Psycho Pink raise her child when she was away. It didn't seem so bad since he has the experience.

"Shouldn't she have waited a couple of months before delivering the baby?" asked Astronema to the fish doctor.

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no. In this case, when they brought her in, it was time for the delivery. Perfect timing, if she didn't come to me, the baby would have killed her on the inside. Since the delivery required extra care." said the fish doctor.

Psycho Red put his sword near his throat when the baby started to cry again.

"Don't you dare say that ever again, I'll kill you." he threatened.

"Thats enough Psycho Red. Psycho Pink needs her rest and you still need to name your baby. According to the law on this planet, you have two days to figure out a name, so get to work. Now come on, or else!" threatened Astronema to the Psyhcos.

Psycho Red put his sword away and picked up Psycho Pink again and they vanished once again with the others. The fish doctor smiled to himself.

"They sure know how to make children." he chuckled to himself.

Back on the Dark Fortress, Psycho Pink was laid down on a bed in her room. Ecliptor put it in there so she wouldn't use a lot of energy, despite the fact it would work to Astronemas advantage. It wouldn't be fair to Psycho Pink. Psycho Red laid down next beside her since it was a queen bed, there was three more beds so the other Psychos wouldn't feel left out. Psycho Red hugged his wife and held his daughter.

"She is really something else, isn't she?" he asked. "I think we should wait til you are back to one hundred percent before attacking the rangers again."

"No, don't worry about me. I won't go nowhere, just keep the Pink Ranger alive so I can kill her myself." Psycho Pink said with a grin behind her helmet. (The Psychos are no longer in their monster forms.) "Besides, something tells me we can trust Ecliptor with our baby."

"Do you really think so?" asked Psycho Red. "Are you clear on that?"

"Crystal." said Psycho Pink. "But what should we name the baby?"

"Don't worry about that right now. She is here and so are you, I am happy with that right now." said Psycho Red, he massaged her hand in his.

"Yeah, its a shame Psycho Blue couldn't see this. He just had to attack us and make it sound like he could handle things on his own." said Psycho Pink. "He sure missed out, didn't he?"

"Yes, he sure did. His loss though." Psycho Red said and the two laughed.

Psycho Black walked in.

"Astronema wants to talk to you Psycho Red. She has a plan to capture the Power Rangers." he said and left the room knowing the message was sent.

"Go on." Psycho Pink said and Psycho Red nodded.

"I'll be back. Wait for me." he said and Psycho Pink nodded and he kissed her and his daughter.

He then left the room to go in the main control room.


	9. Chapter 9

(PinkAngel19: Thank you for the review kerok29 .)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Saban characters.

Chapter 9

Psycho Red stood by Psycho Black and Psycho Yellow. Astronema stood there for a moment, she knew this plan would work without a doubt in the universe.

"Psycho Blue is gone but the war is not over. Remberize the data I will show you and then you will know what to do." she said and the Rangers appeared. "Memorize their voices, that is part one of the plan. Psycho Pink, I think it would be best if you regonzied the voices as well!"

Psycho Pink walked in with her baby in her arms. She stood by Psycho Red and handed the baby to him. She noticed Ecliptor setting up a playpen in their room. She quietly went into the room and let him finish setting the pen up.

"Psycho Pink a mother, and Psycho Red is a father. The universe is sure in for one big surprise." Astronema said with an evil grin.

"Yes, the child will be extremely strong like the parents. They better come up with a name soon cause it wouldn't look good on us if their child was called "The baby" for all time." said Ecliptor.

"Yeah, that is true." said Astronema and noticed them completeing the first part of the task. She started to walk back towards them.

"We'll find them and destory them once and for all." Psycho Black declared and Astronema lowered her eyes.

"Find them but don't ... I repeat, don't destory them. I want them brought back to me." she orderd and the baby started to cry again.

Psycho Red noticed his daughter reaching for Psycho Pink. Psycho Pink takes her back and gently craddled her in her arms.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Psycho Red.

Psycho Pink didn't say anything for a moment.

"How about Psycho Mircale?" she asked and recieved stares. "What? Its a mircale she is even here and I don't know what else to call her."

"Thats true. We should go." said Psycho Yellow and Ecliptor took Psycho Mircale from Psycho Pink.

"I'll see you later." Psycho Pink told Psycho Mircale giving her energy to feed her.

Psycho Mircale grew a little bit in height is now a toddler. She looked at her.

"Mama..." she said.

"Her first word!" said Psycho Pink.

"Go!" Astronema orderd and the four left in streaks of energy.

Psycho Mircale started to cry again.

"Geez, she is growing big." said Ecliptor and looked at Astronema. "Princess, if we give her Dark Specters power, she will turn into an kid. We could turn her into a adult but I want Psycho Pink to watch her daughter grow to be big and strong."

"Do it." said Astronema as she went back to her chambers.

"Yes." said Ecliptor.

On Earth, the four Psychos used their energy to diguise themselves as humans. (Psycho Red, Black and Yellow are the same as in the show.) Psycho Pink is wearing the same clothes as them but her shirt was pink shirt. Her burenette long hair and she has brown eyes. The four started to walk, only tuning in on the peoples voices and waiting for a match to be found, they would know if the Power Rangers made a peep. Psycho Pink approached him and made eye to eye contact. Psycho Red then contniued to his search. She continued her search while thinking about her daughter, she heard her speak but was forced to leave. She sat down on a bench while continuing to search. Minutes went by and she kept focus and stood up to search another area.

"A tie? No, I can't buy dad another tie." she heard a voice and it matched Psycho Yellows voice.

A grin appeard on her face and she joined Psycho Red, Psycho Black and Psycho Yellow. They honed in on the voice, they wanted to be sure it was one hundred percent correct. Psycho Red took his hand from his ear.

"The Yellow Ranger." he confirmed and Psycho Yellow nodded.

They tracked one ranger down and will soon be captured. They went to a building nearby and scanned to see where she was. They pinpointed it to a woman in a telephone booth.

"I don't think so,...for this birthday are you kidding?" she asked and it matched again to the Yellow Rangers voice.

"There!" said Psycho Yellow pointing and she tried to leave.

Psyco Red quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Wait, we must do this together...we don't know if shes alone."

"Then keep up with me, I'm not waiting." Psycho Yellow declared freeing her arm and went down below.

Psycho Red looked at Psycho Black and Psycho Pink. They nodded and followed Psycho Yellow.

Back on the Dark Fortress,

Astronema walked in the room where Ecliptor and Psycho Mircale is at.

"I know how we can get Psycho Pink to fight like she did before Psycho Red started to date her." she announced coldly.

"I think she has been fighting perfectly, but what is your plan princess." asked Ecliptor.

"I will need Psycho Mircale for the next plan, she will come in handy qiute well." Astronema replied and left the room.

Ecliptor, even though had the chip on him that forced him to be evil. He worried for Psycho Mircales safety but Astronema wouldn't put Psycho Pinks daughter at risk...would she? Psycho Mircale giggled and looked at Ecliptor. She paused and started to pout.

"I want my daddy." she said, already learned to talk.

"He'll be back soon." Ecliptor said. "Its time for your nap, you need your rest if you want to continue growing."

"I'm not sleepy." said Psycho Mircale.

_"Great, shes talking back. She is growing fast, I hope the Psychos finish their task soon. So, Psycho Pink won't miss out on anything else." _thought Ecliptor.

He looked at Psycho Miracle and stood up with her in his arms.

"You are growing quite a bit." he said. "You will become quite the warrior."

"I want mommy and daddy." Psycho Mircale said again.

Ecliptor knew he couldn't force either one to come back from the mission.

Back on Earth,

The Psycho Yellow didn't catch the Yellow Ranger. Psycho Red analyzed the voice of the woman and it was different, he knew the Yellow Ranger got lucky and avoided them. They split up again to gain more ground but Psycho Pink followed Psycho Red. She got close to him and whispered so only he could hear.

"I'm going back to the ship, I have this feeling something is going to happen to Mircale." she said.

"Like what?" Psycho Red asked looking at her.

"I don't know...but I don't trust Astronema with her. Something doesn't feel right." Psycho Pink said.

"You can check up on her after the mission is complete." said Psycho Red.

Psycho Pink nodded but couldn't shake the feeling away. She then heard a voice yelling "Look out!

The two turned around and scanned the voice, it matched the Pink Rangers voice. At a staircase, Cassie shut her mouth with her hand. Her friends called her on the telephone and warned her, but if she didn't yell. A baby would have been suriously hurt, she was happy a boy stopped the stroller but ran to gain distance from her enemies. The Psychos regrouped and Psycho Yellow scanned the voice.

"Thats her, Pink Ranger." she confirmed.

"Lets go." said Psycho Red and the four ran to catch up with the Pink Ranger.

Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress,

Ecliptor walked back into the Psyhos room to check up on Psycho Mircale. Astronema ordered him to put her in her crib and to check up on the Psycho Rangers progress. He moved the blanket to and gasped, Psycho Mircale was gone. He ran to Astronemas chambers and she looked up.

"Where is Psycho Mircale?" he demaded.

"Don't worry about her, she is in safe hands. Psycho Pink will learn to focus more on her missions than her daughter. I won't have any disobeying me!" she delcared picking up Psycho Mircale from the ground. Minutes later, she handed ordered the Psycho Rangers to "hide" the mega Voyager they had captured. She went to the planet it was on with Psycho Mircale and put her in her crib (she took it with her) and made it float in the sky.

"What are you doing?" Psycho Miracle asked.

"Making sure your mother completes her mission that I gave her. She won't have the chance to back down to go to you, because you will already be here." said Astronema and left to go back to the ship.

Psycho Mircale felt frightened and started to cry.

"Mommy, Daddy...where are you?" she asked holding her fairy teddy bear in her arms. "Please help me..."

On the Dark Fortress, Psycho Pink walked into her room and screamed. Psycho Red, Psycho Black and Psycho Yellow came running in. Ecliptor was close behind.

"Whats going on?" demanded Ecliptor.

"Psycho Mircale and her crib is gone, shes been kidnapped!" Psycho Pink yelled.

Ecliptor cringed and Psycho Yellow had a note in her hand.

"I found this, it doesn't say who did it but it says it will get Psycho Pink in check. Psycho Mircale will be the bait in that." she said after reading the note.

"This can't be happening...I'll get Psycho Mircale back!" said Psycho Pink.

"WE WILL GET PSYCHO MIRCALE BACK!" corrected Psycho Red, just as angry as she is.

"Right." said Psycho Black with a nod.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Saban characters. I own Psycho Mircale since I created her though.

Chapter 10

Ecliptor went into his chambers to try to think things over. He knew the Psycho Rangers left to go battle the Power Rangers. That was not his concern, his concern was for Psycho Mircale. Where could she be? Who would take her? Astronema wouldn't do anything reckless...would she? Psycho Mircale could be a huge part in taking down the past Power Rangers and help fight against the future Power Rangers. Before he could piece things together, the door locking is heard and he ran to the door. Trying to pry it open, he began to attack the door with a vengence.

"Save your energy Ecliptor. I'll release you when it is over." said Astronema from the other side.

"Princess, why are you doing this?" Ecliptor asked.

"I am suppose to be the princess of evil and not a baby-sitter. We should continue on with the plans without anymore delays." she said coldly.

Her footsteps could be heard walking away and Ecliptor kept beating at the door. He knew if he kept at it, it would break down soon enough. Until then, he couldn't give up.

On the battlefield, the Yellow Psycho Ranger has already entered in the Mega Yoyager before the Rangers enetered the vechiles to it. She waited til the Mega Yoyager was complete. The Mega Winger and Delta Megazord was already there.

"We're back in business." said Andros, the Red Ranger from the control room with his teammates.

The Mega Yoyager started to walk foward with the Mega Winger and Delta Megazord following. Psycho Red laughed, his sword in his hand. Psycho Pink and Psycho Black by his side.

"Thats what you think." he said with an evil grin.

Psycho Yellow took the controls from within the zord just by willing it to move. She made it spin twice before stopping in front of her teammates. Zhane was puzzled when he saw this and made the Mega Winger and Delta Megazord stop.

"Andros, whats wrong?" asked Zhane sitting up a little bit.

Andros tried to get the controls to move but it wouldn't budge. "I don't know, the controls aren't responding."

"Oh no..." said Zhane bitting his lower lip.

Ashley heard beeping and looked at a screen and looked at her teammates. "Hey guys, check it out."

He teammates gather around her and looked at the zord, it had an outloud of the zords. Each piece turned to red and the word "Virus" appeared.

"All of the systems have been infected." said Andros.

"Quick, reinstall the CPU." said TJ and he typed something on the keyboard and it blipped. "Its too late, I can't overwrite it."

"I am now a virus that have infected the Megazord, I am in complete control of the Megazord." Psycho Yellow said to the Power Rangers through the intercoms.

"Psycho Yellow, I should have known." said Ashley.

"Sounds good but thats impossible, you know only the Power Rangers can control the Mega Yoyager." said Andros.

"Thats what you think, I can control everything on this ship. Just by willing it to move." said Psycho Yellow.

"No, it can't be-" Andros said but noticed the controls moving.

"She is in control of the Megazord." said TJ.

Psycho Yellow just gave an evil laugh. She made the zord turn around and began to attack the Delta Megazord and the Mega Winger.

"Andros stop!" yelled Zhane.

"I can't, I'm not in control!" said Andros trying to stop the Megazord from attack but his attempts were failing.

Psycho Red and Psycho Black laughed at this. Psycho Pink sensed that Psycho Mircale was nearby, she noticed the cage and saw her daughter in it.

"Psycho Mircale!" she called and Psycho Mircale looked up.

"Mommy!" she called and Psycho Pink ran up to the cage.

"Thank god you are ok. What happened?" Psycho Pink asked opening the cage.

"Astronema put me in here..." Psycho Mircale said.

"What? I can't believe her...don't worry. Once the Power Rangers are destoryed, we will have our own place with your father." said Psycho Pink. "We won't have to worry about Astronema."

She noticed Psycho Black chaining the Delta Megazord and Mega Winger in chains with his energy.

"Hey, Psycho Red!" she called and he and Psycho Black turned towards her and she showed them the cage.

"Psycho Mircale!" Psycho Red realized and ran to them.

"Psycho Mircale?" asked Andros still trapped in the Mega Yoyager.

"Yeah, Psycho Mircale is the daughter of Psycho Red and Psycho Pink." explained Psycho Yellow, she knew they would be destoryed so them knowing that before they died. Wouldn't mean a whole lot.

"Psycho Pink has a daughter..." Cassie started.

"With Psycho Red?" Andros finished the question.

"It can't be." said Ashley. "Imagine what that child would look like."

"Then, I'll show you." said Psycho Yellow. "It won't matter since you will be destoryed soon enough."

"Its not fair, I want to see the child." Zhane protested.

Andros secertly pulled out a digital camera from his suit. He had bought it awhile ago and was recording his friends before the fights and while they was in Angel Grove.

_"Psycho Red and Psycho Pinks child...Psycho Mircale...I must record this somehow...cause this is a first." thought Andros._

He set the camera on the consule. The camera wasn't big but small and started to record when they got close enough. Psycho Yellow explained why they should see Psycho Miracle. Psycho Pink grew back to normal size but still in his monster form when she went inside the cage.

"Yes, this is MY daughter. Psycho Mircale, the name can be easily known since we all thought it couldn't happen." Psycho Pink explained.

Psycho Mircale looked at her.

"Mommy..." said Psycho Mircale and she looked at Psycho Red. "Daddy..."

_"Wow...this is amazing. She just looks like her parents."_ thought Andros.

Psycho Red forced the Megazord back and Psycho Black backed up as well. Psycho Red looked at Psycho Pink who was about to exit the cage...when it exploded in a huge fireball.

"WHAT? PSYCHO PINK! PSYCHO MIRCALE!" screamed Psycho Red.

"WHAT THE-?" Andros sat up completely surprised.

"The cage exploded..." Ashley said.

"No one is there...Psycho Mircale is gone...who could have done such a terrible thing." whispered Cassie.

Andros had a feeling but he didn't want it to come true.

_"Karone...why?" he asked himself._

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema had a device in her hand and her thumb on the button.

"Psycho Pink, you should have left Psycho Mircale in there. Bad decisions have consquences." Astronema simply said with an evil grin.

Nearby, Ecliptor lowered his head and felt sick for not stopping it. Astronema made it so convincing everything would be fine, he knew she was the princess of darkness. And what was done was done, he pledged his alliance to her and he would make sure it stayed.

_"Psycho Pink...Psycho Mircale...please forgive me." _he thought to himself.

He then pushed the emotion aside and continued to watch what would happen next from his chambers. He left Astronemas side and entered his room. After a few moments, he entered a dark area of the room to gather his thoughts and waited for his moments to pull Psycho Red out of the battle, so he wouldn't kill the Red Ranger til Astronema gave the order.

Psycho Red turned toward the Mega Yoyager and peered inside, anger now consuming him.

"This is the end of you Red Ranger." he declared.

"We're not the ones responible for what happened." Andros defended himself.

"I don't care and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Psycho Red said. "Red Ranger, you're dead!"

The next moment, he disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Andros asked.

"Oh man, he just disappeared." Carlos said.

"Psycho Red and Psycho Pink was married." Psycho Black said.

"Talk about surprises. And Psycho Miracle is gone..." Carlos said under his breath.

Back on the Dark Fortress, Psycho Red landed in a part of the training room.

"What happened? Come on, show yourself. Who brought me here?" he asked looking around.

Ecliptor appeared ten feet away from him.

"I did." he said calmly and Psycho Red turned towards him.

"Ecliptor." he said now trying to calm down.

"What do you think you are doing? I know what happened but its too late now." Ecliptor said with his sword drawn.

"Astronema did this didn't she? How dare you just stand by and do nothing to stop her!" Psycho Red exploded in anger, resummoning his sword and attacked Ecliptor.

"There was nothing I could do." Ecliptor tried to explain as the fight progressed.

"I don't believe you." Psycho Red declared using an energy attack to knock Ecliptor down. "You don't know what it feels like to lose a wife and daughter."

"Astronema is like my daughter and I will do everything in my power to protect her." Ecliptor said attacking Psycho Red with his energy attack, knocking him down.

The sword fight continued when Psycho Red stood back up. After Ecliptor landed an attack on Psycho Reds back, Psycho Red countered with a kick to his gut.

"I've had enough." Psycho Red said.

Ecliptor charged again but was knocked down by another energy attack.

"You can tell Astronema that I'm nobodys toy and no one bosses me around." Psycho Red growled using an attack as a distraction.

"You wil be on your knees, begging for mercy when I get done with you!" Ecliptor tried to attack Psycho Red with a charge attack but Psycho Red disappeared in a flash of red.

Ecliptors sword sturck nothing but air and he looked around.

"You will pay dearly for this." he vowed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Saban characters. I own Psycho Mircale though since I created her.

Chapter 11

Psycho Red landed back on the planet where the Psycho Black and Yellow were. He lost his focus and landed fell foward and didn't land on his feet. Psycho Black looked down and noticed his arrival.

"What happened to you?" he asked showing a hint of worry.

Psycho Red stood up and gave a short angry growl.

"Everyone keeps interfering with my plans to destory the red ranger! And now Psycho Pink and Psycho Mircale is gone, everything is falling apart!" he yelled clenching his fists extremely hard.

"You've got to get a hold of yourself." Psycho Black said trying to calm him down.

"I'm not listening to anyone but myself anymore. I'm through wasting time!" he glanced up at the Mega Yoyager. "Red Ranger!" he shots a stream of red energy at the zord.

It struck Andros and it caused him to vanish. His teammates stood up when they noticed this and noticed him falling to the ground below.

"Andros!" Carlos shouted.

Andros fell face first on the ground near a waterfall. Shaking the pain in his head, he started to stand up but noticed Psycho Red standing in front of him. Only feet away for where he was.

"Nice of you to drop in." Psycho Red said clenching his right fist again.

Andros stood up by only to recieve a kick to his chest by his enemy. He tried to counter the attack but it was doged and recountered by Psycho Red. This left Andros reeling for a moment but in that moment, Psycho Red landed a roundhouse kick that sent Andros to the ground.

"Now you're mine!" Psycho Red declared and summoned his sword.

Andros summoned his Sprial Saber and the two landed a blow against each other at the same time. Psycho Red recovered quickly and landed another attack sending Andros to the ground again. Andros tried to fight back but was beaten to the ground again. From the zord, the red ranger teammates watch helpless as the fight progressed.

"Guys, we've got to help Andros." said Ashley.

Back at the battle, the fight continued and Andros wasn't having much luck. Psycho Red was attacking with a vengence like never before. Soon, he was beaten down into the water, he tried to use an energy attack from his sprial saber. Psycho Red just put the energy into this foward and flung it back with his energy attack as well. Andros was hit by his attack and was attacked by Psycho Red energy and he fell on the ground.

"Get up, you're a sorry excuse for a ranger. I was expecting more of a changelle.: Psycho Red declared.

"I'm not finished yet." Andros said standing up.

"Oh, but you are." Psycho Red corrected and slammed his sword into the ground. The ground broke apart and aimed at the red ranger and was hit again and fell. Psycho Red ran to him and put his sword near his throat and began to laugh. "At last, the end of the red ranger."

At the next moment, he heard something in the sky and looked up. Andros quickly took out his blaster and attacked Psycho Red when he was distracted, Psycho Red fell to the ground in surprise. Andros looked up as well and saw the Astro Megazord in the air, he knew Alpha sent it.

"Alpha!" he said standing up.

Inside the ship, Alpha was pushing some buttons on the consule. "Help is on the way rangers."

Psycho Red stood up and saw Andros running away. "You'll never escape." he fired another energy bolt but the red ranger ingored it and jumped in the Astro Megazord. Psycho Red growled in anger and transformed into his monster form again at the same time, grew back into a giant. Andros only had a few moments to try to figure out a plan.

"I've got to find a way to free the other Megazords." he said outloud and Psycho Red began his attack once again. Psycho Yellow just watched and the rangers stood up inside of the trapped zord.

"Look, its the Astro Megazord." said Ashley.

"Alpha must have known we are headed into trouble." said Carlos.

Psycho Red was shoved aside by the Astro Megazord. Andros knew it was his chance to try his plan.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" he yelled and pushed some button and the sword appeared in the zords right hand. "Super charger mode!" Andros quickly put in the code and the zord powered up the sword.

"Come on Andros, you can do it." encourged Andros.

"Yeah, come on." Ashley added with a nod.

"You don't have a chance, rangers." said Psycho Yellow through the intercom once again.

The Astro Megazord tried to attack Psycho Yellow but the attack was easily dodged. After a brief stuggle, Psycho Yellow punched the zord aside. The Astro Megazord kept his balance.

"I've got to remove the virus." Andros declared and managed to ram the sword into the Mega Yoyagers shoulder and the zord started to shine the color yellow and damage was being done at the same time.

"Whats happening?" asked Psycho Yellow, her face can be seen on a screen but it was all static with lines now. You could have starting a hard time seeing her.

"I think its working." said Andros.

"I hope so." said Carlos has sparks from the damage went into the control room.

"We can't take much more of this." said TJ.

"Hold on guys, I'm just gonna use just a little more power." Andros said and put in another code.

The power increased and the damage also increased. Psycho Yellow had a hard time keeping the zord under control.

"Oh no, you don't!" Psycho Red declared and jumped at them with an air attack.

After some sword attacks, he pryed the Astro Megazord away from Psycho Yellow. With an angry growl, he tried to chrage again but Psycho Black stepped in front of him.

"Wait, what are you doing? Psycho Yellow is about to take the rangers down." he said with confiedence in his voice.

Psycho Red swatted his teammates hand away.

"Get out of my way, no one is going to destory Red Ranger but me...not Astronema, not you and not Psycho Yellow. Its my destiny, now step aside and let me through." Psycho Red ordered.

"But, Astronema said she would vaporize..." Psycho Black tried to reason but Psycho Red just shoved him aside.

"Take this red ranger!" Psycho Red used his energy to attack the Astro Megazord. "And as for you Psycho Yellow...he attacks her with his sword but the second blow was blocked I'll do this on my own."

"Psycho Red, don't...you'll ruin everything!" Psycho Yellow said and pushed the sword away but he attacked her again.

"I'll destory everything!" Psycho Red said in pure anger and attacked again.

This time, Psycho Yellow fell out of the zord in a streak of yellow. She appeared and fell right on her back on the ground. Andros noticed this and realized his plan worked.

"Shes out of the megazord!" he said and Carlos got into the area where Andros would have been.

"Alright, we're back in control...lets do this!" Carlos declared taking hold of the controls and tilted it foward.

The two zords stood side by side and got in attack postions.

"I don't need help to destory you." Psycho Red said as Psycho Black walked up to him.

"We'll see about that...Astro Megablaster...ready fire!" Andros said sitting down and the zord took out its blaster and fired. The Mega Yoyager used its blasters as well and it sent the Psychos reeling for a few moments.

Psycho Yellow stood up, she knew that Psycho Red wasn't completely over what happened to his family. His daughter now gone and so was his wife/teammate. Still, that was no excuse for his anger against them.

"See what you've done? How would Psycho Pink act to your going against the plan?" Psycho Yellow yelled at him but realized her talking about Psycho Pink was a bit too far. And it was too late for her to take it back, because Psycho Red looked down at her and she heard the angeriest growl from him. "Psycho Red-" Psycho Yellow was going to take about her mentioning Psycho Pink like that back but too late..

"I've had enough of both of you!" Psycho Red said completey now angry at everyone around him. He turned and blasted Psycho Black in the forehead with his energy and did the same to Psycho Yellow. She felt pain in her head and held her hands on her head. The next moment, she grew in her monster form.

For some reason, he didn't take control of her mind. Instead, she felt her head throbbing like never before. She didn't know what he was up to, but she would apologize later. The Astro Megazord had its sword out and freed the Mega Winger and Delta Megazrod. Psycho Red and his teammates got in their attack postions.

"Now, I'll be able to destory all of you at once!" Psycho Red said.

"You'll destory them after me!" Psycho Black corrected.

"After they get a beating from me!" Psycho Yellow added, they knew Psycho Red needed to calm down. But right now, the final battle was about to start.

Psycho Yellow attacked the Astro Megazord, Psycho Black attacked the Mega Winger and Delta Megazord. Psycho Red attacked the Mega Yoyager and was tripped aside, the two stood in front of him. Andros and Carlos told them, they couldn't win because they had no teammwork and Psycho Red grinned.

"Hows this for teammwork?" he asked and placed his hands on their shoulders. Their energy gathered into one and they blasted at the four zords which sent them flying back. After Ashleys suggestion to turn their own power against them and seeing it was the only plan. That and the zords power was low, Andros combined the Astro Megazord and Delta Megazord into the Astro Delta Megazord. The Psychos attacked again with the energy but the zords had formed the same formation as them. The energy was being asbored and when they ran out of energy, the Mega V3 missle was brought out and was charged with the energy. The attacked the Psychos with it and with them out of power, they couldn't delfect it and they disappeared into red energy. After waiting for a moment, the rangers began to cheer.

"Great work team, excellent teamwork!" Zhane said.

Andros pulled out his camera and after pressing some buttons, a picture came out and one of the pictures of Psycho Mircale came out.

_"The victory doesn't feel like a complete victory."_ thought Andros, he took the picture and put it in a frame. He would put it in his room later, he labled it "Psycho Mircale." _"Karone, how could you do this?"_

On the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor hid the baby items from Astronema. He had told her of the plans and he knew that she realized...she should have kept Psycho Mircale alive. He knew she made a mistake but they had to focus on their goal at hand. Ecliptor noticed Astronema recovered quickly and began to plan for the next plan. He shook his head and kept his vow by staying by her side.


End file.
